Hades (Riordan)
Summary Hades is the Greek God of the Dead, Riches and Subterranean Regions. As a member of the Big Three and the eldest son of Kronos and Rhea, he is one of the most powerful Gods in Greek Mythology and serves as both an enemy and an ally to Percy Jackson and his friends throughout his adventures. He is the father from Nico and Bianca Di Angelo. Pluto is Hades's Roman counterpart, who is primarily viewed as a god of wealth and the Earth than in his role as the God of the Underworld. He is the father of Hazel Levesque. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Hades, Pluto, "The Rich One", "The Silent One" Origin: Percy Jackson and the Olympians Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: God of the Underworld, the Death and Wealth; Lord of the Underworld Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, and 8 die until either the concept he embodies, death, or the Pantheon in Greece are destroyed), Darkness Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Necromancy, Soul Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Teleportation, Summoning, Animal Manipulation, Transmutation, Intangibility, Cosmic Awareness and Supernatural Sight, Can induce fear in most opponents, Forcefields, Ice Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Healing, Telepathy, limited Omnipresence (Can exist in many places at once), Regeneration (At least Low-High, albeit over time, but only if is scattered into essence first.) Attack Potency: Large Star level (As one of the Big Three, he should be just as powerful as Zeus and Poseidon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Hermes). Speed of Light attack speed (Can turn into light. Comparable to the Olympian gods). Relativistic combat speed and reactions (Can fight other gods). Can teleport via shadow travel nigh-instantaneously. Lifting Strength: At least Class E (Comparable to Zeus and Poseidon) Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level Stamina: Godly (Gods rarely become physically exhausted and never suffer from illness, aging, or other effects that would hamper their stamina) Range: Extended melee range with his sword, several kilometers with the Helm of Darkness, Planetary with his powers (holds dominion over every soul that's destined to enter the Underworld) Standard Equipment: Helm of Darkness, The Sword of Hades, a Symbol of Power forged by his wife Persephone and inlaid with one of the Keys of Hades, allowing it to banish souls to the Underworld with the lightest touch of the blade. Intelligence: As the eldest of the Big Three, Hades is known to be amongst the most intelligent of the Greek Gods, always honoring his oaths and making decisions that often turn the tide of entire wars when sufficiently motivated. Like his brothers, he has millennia of combat experience and is skilled in both hand-to-hand and ranged combat. He is also the watchful guardian and ruler of the Underworld, managing countless souls and always being able to come up with new, torturous punishments for those who would spite the gods and their decrees. Weaknesses: Just like the other Olympians, Hades is prideful and stubborn to a fault, which has clouded his judgment on numerous occasions, His personality makes him intensely bitter for the negative things that have happened throughout his life, choosing to rely on his own resources as opposed to that of others. Furthermore he has all the weaknesses of a normal god: They can be injured by supernatural weapons if they decide to fight physically; he/she may weaken, age, and take the form to represent their current state of said domain if its attacked; they fade from existence — either from a lack of worship or the diminishing of their domain and if their thrones (or other sources of power) are destroyed, they will also fade along with it or become so weakened that they can no longer take a physical form. The only way to permanently defeat a god is to scatter their essence. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Geokinesis:' As God of the Underworld, Hades has almost absolute command of the earth, allowing him to manipulate it into various forms, navigate underground tunnels and pathways effortlessly, and create large-scale earthquakes powerful enough to devastate Los Angeles simply by losing his temper. *'Ferrokinesis:' As the God of Wealth, he also has the ability to control any metal or jewel, particularly previous ones like gold and silver, allowing him to construct an entire palace out of them with ease in order to impress Persephone. He can also manipulate them to restrain targets and turn their own jewelry against them. *'Necromancy:' As God of the Underworld, Hades holds divine authority over the dead, allowing him to resurrect the fallen into undead servants at his leisure. As a result, he is able to continually raise entire armies of skeleton warriors to fight for him, take control of dead souls, physically grasp any soul or spirit, and instinctively senses when someone dies or is about to die. He is also able to capture and unleash living souls with yellow flames and went so far as to threaten to start a zombie apocalypse if his demands were not met during the events of the The Lightning Thief. Furthermore, while he is not allowed to directly kill those whose death had not yet been decreed by the Fates, he is able to curse his foes so that their souls never leave their body, preventing reincarnation and eventually destroying the soul completely once the target's body is destroyed. *'Osteokinesis:' As Lord of the Dead, Hades is able to manipulate the remains of the fallen at will, often flinging waves of bones at his opponents as projectiles. *'Monster Control:' Hades also has dominion over all of the monsters that reside in the Underworld, allowing him to summon and unleash them against his foes' at will. These monsters include the Furies, the Keres, various demons, and Cerberus. *'Hellfire:' Hades is able to conjure special black flames that burn anything they touch into liquid, regardless of how tough (unless the target is even more powerful than Hades himself). *'Umbrakinesis:' Hades is able to command all forms of shadows and darkness due to their prevalence in the Underworld, transforming them into solid bolts of energy, shields durable enough to easily deflect Zeus' lightning bolts, absorbing and dispersing the darkness-based attacks of his enemies, and traveling immense distances in an instant with Shadow Travel. *'Helm of Darkness:' Hades' Symbol of Power, it allows him to project an aura that quickly strikes terror into any lesser being, sending them into a frenzy and rendering them incapable of thinking properly. Even the bravest demigods like Percy Jackson want to "crawl in a hole and hide" in the face of the helm, even while its power was not directed towards him, and is powerful enough to make even Hades' brothers and equals, Zeus and Poseidon, shiver, sweat, and go pale-faced from terror once it was activated. When used to its full power, the Helm of Darkness can literally frighten his foes to death, stopping their hearts and driving them mad from terror. *'Transmutation:' Like his fellow Gods, Hades is able to transfigure and transmute lesser beings at will with the greatest of ease. *'True Form:' Like the rest of the Greek Gods, Hades possesses a "True Form" that manifests when he gathers all of his essence in one place. During this time, he emits blinding, searing light that is able to kill any mortal foolish enough to challenge him virtually instantly and vaporizing the physical forms of those who survive an initial glance. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Greek Gods Category:Percy Jackson Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Necromancers Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Summoners Category:Royal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Metal Users Category:Bone Users Category:Immortals Category:Curse Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Fear Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Tier 4